Save the Old Doll
by Akito Kibiki
Summary: Una nueva muñeca le llega a Peach, cosas raras ocurren en la Mansión Smash ¿Serán fantasmas? ¿Intentan decir algo? ¿Porque Lucario actua tan raro con este tema? Crossover entre Super Smash Bros. y Mad Father
1. Chapter 1

**Debo decir que este fic es mas bien un crossover, pero como nadie frecuenta esa parte, lo publique aqui. Y le agradezco a _Mr. NBA_ y _ Ensoleillement, _cuyas ideas han ayudado mucho en este fic. Agregando que habrán ciertas referencias a Mad Father, si no lo conocen... se los recomiendo.**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes y juegos mencionados me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Save the Old Doll**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La muñeca**

Era una mañana lluviosa en la Mansión Smash, a pesar del diluvio, intentaban no morirse todos de aburrimiento. Y ademas, por ideas de Master Hand, decidió traer antes a algunos de los nuevos para el cuarto torneo y sacar a los otros. Era algo triste para los que se iban, y parecía coincidencia con la resiente llovizna.

Pero ahora, parte de los smashers estaban en la sala principal, entre ellos, Peach estaba utilizando una laptop viendo quien sabe que cosas sentada en el sofá de un color verde, junto con Zelda y Rosalina, Lucario estaba meditando en un rincón de la habitación, Ness, Popo, Toon y Nana recostados en la alfombra de color carmín mientras estaban jugando con un Wii U al Super Mario 3D World, mientras que Villager los observaba jugar y los villanos estaban conversando sobre sus cosas.

A pesar del sonido del videojuego, la habitación estaba tranquila y silenciosa, cosa extraña en la mansión. De pronto, la princesa del reino champiñon se puso a gritar de felicidad, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡Al fin! ¡La conseguí!- Gritaba Peach emocionada.

Todos se quedaron viendo con rareza a la princesa, pero los que la conocían a fondo sabían que la razón de su euforia.

-...¿Que le ocurre?- Se aventuro a preguntar Nana dejando de prestarle atención al juego.

-Es que después de varias horas, obtuve una muñeca de tamaño natural.- Explico aun emocionada. -Es considerada una pieza maestra en cualquier colección.- Concluyo para que después, un trueno resonara en la habitación a causa de la lluvia.

Todos los presentes la veían con una mirada de "tienes que estar bromeando, mujer", y después volvieron a lo que hacían antes del resiente escándalo.

**Mas tarde ese día...**

Pecah estaba esperando sentada en la entrada principal a que el paquete con la susodicha muñeca llegara, quería tener la "pieza maestra" en su colección oculta de muñecas, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Creo que es mucha exageración por una simple muñeca?- Murmuraba Samus quien iba pasando por allí.

Mientras la princesa seguía emocionada e impaciente de que ese paquete llegara y así adueñarse de la muñeca que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Cuanto le falta para llegar?...- Murmuraba dando pequeños brinquillos mientras seguía sentada.

Algunos estaban también pasando mientras veían "enloquecer" a esta, algunos empezaron a sospechar que en realidad a estafaron, mientras que otros les dio igual si llegaba otra cosa sin importancia para estos a la mansión.

-Como si fuese a llegar, es estúpidamente imposible que esa cosa llegue en...- Decía Samus hasta que se escucharon golpes desde la puerta principal.

-¡Correo!- Gritaba un sujeto, callando a Samus completamente.

Sin mas que decir, Peach se acerco para abrir la puerta, lógicamente, detrás de esta se encontraba un mensajero, quien tenia consigo una gran caja, casi de la altura que la princesa.

Extrañamente, pudo cargar sola la caja, quizás sea por la euforia de poseer esa muñeca, incluso subió las escaleras sin ayuda.

Y después de un par de minutos de caminar, dejo la caja en el donde de un corredor, en medio de 2 vitrinas con muñecas. Para muchos, esa era una cosa muy extraña, aun para Peach, y aun mas el como Master Hand la dejo mantenerlas allí.

Seguido, atrajo a Lucario para que le ayudara a abrir la caja sin dañar el contenido en su interior. Tras unos esfuerzos lograron revelar a la famosa muñeca, como se esperaba, la muñeca era de tamaño natural, como del tamaño de una niña de escasos 11 años, con un largo cabello oscuro y unos ojos azules que miraban el suelo, con un fino vestido carmesí con varios decorados como un moño fucsia en la parte del su corazón, y otro de color blanco sujetando su cabello por detrás. En general, esta era muy hermosa, pero para defecto de la misma su rostro expresaba tristeza y temor, ademas del hecho de que fuese tan realista, haría pensar a cualquiera que es un ser humano... o un cadáver presentable para un velorio.

Esa ultima idea pasaba por la mente de Lucario, que sintió escalofríos de solo suponerlo.

-Es tan sublime...- Murmuraba la princesa fascinada como si de una joya se tratase, pero luego expreso una mueca de confusión -...Aunque su rostro es algo... tétrico.- Concluyo estando un poco pensativa.

Notaron que entre las manos de la muñeca, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una nota. Peach al notarlo, la cogió para seguido comenzar a leerla.

**Estimada persona:**

**Para cuando lea esta carta, habrá recibido ****a ****la ****muñeca****,**

**cuídela muy bien, no quisiera que algo le pasara.**

**Cuide muy bien de .****.., ella es mi mas preciada muñeca de todas.**

**Atentamente: A.D.**

**P.S: Muy pronto habrán nuevas muñecas...**

Una parte estaba un tanto ilegible, después continuo leyendo la nota. Agregando que era un poco confusa, ¿"Muy pronto habrán nuevas muñecas"? ¿Que quiso decir con eso?, ademas, la parte ilegible era algo rara, supuso que podría tratarse del nombre de la muñeca, pero al no estar en claro cual era.

-¿Que nombre le debería poner?- Se cuestionaba la ojiazul pensando. -Pero en mi opinión... creo que debería llamarle... Leticia, ¡SI!, desde ahora, tu nombre sera Leticia, muñequita.- Decía hablando con la muñeca, como si se tratara de una persona viva.

Seguido pasaron a acomodarla en un asiento que parecía ser un trono, delante de una ventana en medio de los otros estantes. Ya estando en orden, le dieron un vistazo a la escena, era como si fuese una princesa.

-Creo que quedo perfecto.- Exclamo la de rosa satisfecha. -Oh, tengo cosas que hacer ¿Vienes?- Le pregunto al pokemon que estaba un tanto pensativo, a lo cual, movió la cabeza de forma positiva.

Pero antes de irse, Lucario sintió una parecencia, como si hubiese una tercera persona en este callejón sin salida. Entonces se quedo viendo por unos segundos a la muñeca,pero luego se alejo un tanto desconfiado.

_No dejare que esto se vuelva a repetir... _

_No otra vez... _

_Algo me dice que tengo que actuar para que me puedan escuchar... _

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que pasara ahora que una nueva muñeca llego a la Mansion Smash? ¿Que quera decir la nota? ¿Que o quien es "Leticia" realmente? Esto y mas aqui...**

**Y recuerden, comenten y pongan en favoritos si les gusto...**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, aqui traigo otro cap para ff, ojala les guste**

**Disclamer: Super Smash Bros. y Mad Father no los cree yo, sino a Nintendo y Wolf RGP Editor respectiamente**

**Y olvide mencionar algo en el fic anterios, al final de este, respondere a sus comentarios.**

**Save the Old Doll**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Fantasmas**

La noche había caído, la tormenta seguía cayendo como un diluvio, pero muchos smashers habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo...

Excepto Luigi, quien se levanto con la garganta seca, pero con lo valiente que es, le pidió a su hermano, Mario que lo acompañase, pero para desgracia del fontanero verde, este se negó, ya sin otra alternativa, se vio forzado a aventurarse solo en las penumbras de los pasillos hasta la cocina.

Se había acordado de un atajo, pero estaba cerca del callejón de las muñecas de Peach, y ademas, tenia la creencia de que estas cobraban vida por la noche, buscaban victimas que se les acercaran y devoraban sus almas. Con esa idea en su cabeza, avanzo lentamente, cuando a la vez temblaban sus piernas. Siguió caminando cuando un trueno resonó, provocando que sudara frió, tubo que esperar un momento en lo que se tranquilizaba.

Siguió con su curso cuando escucho que algo caía, fue a ver aun temeroso, cuando se detuvo al recordar que doblando a la derecha, se encontraba la colección de muñecas.

_Laa Laa Laaa... Laa Laa Laaa... _

Se encontraba congelado e incrédulo en cuanto a lo que sus oídos le dejaron escuchar; una niña estaba tarareando una canción bonita pero tétrica, "¿Que mas podría suceder?" era la pregunta que rendaba en la mente de Luigi, estaba decidido a salir corriendo, pero noto algo brillante que estaba frente a la reciente muñeca, Leticia.

Muy adentro de su ser, se maldecía por curiosear. El canto de la niña había parado, entonces camino aun mas rápido puesto que decidió ver ese objeto y salir corriendo.

-¿Huh?- Se preguntaba al estar a un metro de la muñeca, descubrió que era una gema, y sin pensarlo 2 veces, se inclino para agarrarla, pero el canto de la niña resonó mas fuerte, y mas cerca de él. Y cuando levanto la cabeza lentamente para ver a la muñeca, con su expresión muerta.

_Tus ojos son tan bellos al expresar temor..._

Estaba al borde de un ataque cardíaco, ahora el fontanero salio corriendo y gritando despavorido a su habitación y con la gema aun en la mano.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

-...¡Se lo que vi! ¡Hay fantasmas en la mansión!- Expreso tras acabar de contarle a algunos de los smashers lo que e había pasado anoche. Pero solo se rieron de el sin creerle nada. -E-Es la verdad, hasta tengo la gema que lo demuestra...- Agrego con la esperanza de parar sus burlas, aunque solo se disperso el grupo alejándose a distintas direcciones.

Preocupado por lo que vio no sabia que mas pensar, hasta que entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, sobresaltado se volteo y descubrió que era Lucario de quien se trataba.

-¿Es cierto eso que decías hace rato?- Pregunto un tanto serio y pensativo.

-S-S-SI.- Respondió tartamudeando.

El pokemon aun pensativo no le respondió nada incrédulo procesando ello, se la ocurrió una idea.

-¿Me acompañas?- Pregunto rompiendo el silencio. -Tengo que investigar unas cosas.- Explico con su típica seriedad.

Sin mas que decir, Luigi lo siguió a donde este le indicaba.

**Mientras...**

Peach se encontraba arreglando las muñecas, quitandoles el polvo, acomodando su vestidos, las cosas que usualmente hace una coleccionista de muñecas. Y también admiraba la belleza de su mas reciente posesión. Aunque debía admitir que le inquietara su mirada perdida.

-Oooh, Leticia, si solo pudieses hablar... ¿seriamos amigas?- Murmuraba pensativa mientras limpiaba otra muñeca.

Tras unos segundos de aquella pregunta, las ventanas que estaban detrás del asiento de la muñeca se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento, moviendo también una variedad de cosas.

Después, una nota de papel voló a la cara de la rubia.

**Cuidado...**

Ese mensaje se encontraba escrito con sangre, aquello la sorprendo paralizandola por un rato.

-¿Q-que es e-esto?- Preguntaba aun perpleja.

Seguido volteo a ver a la muñeca unos segundos y luego a la nota.

_Laa Laa Laaa... Laa Laa Laaa..._

Ese canto le era inquietante a la princesa, sentía como "Leticia" tenia un aire de un frió miedo. Había sentido otra persona allí desde hacer rato, pero el presentimiento era débil, aunque con ese repentino cambio en la atmósfera, aquello se sintió de manera mas evidente.

_Peach... Peach... Ven..._

Sobresaltada cayo de espaldas y luego comenzó a caminar de espaldas alejándose de aquella cosa, era un hecho que no era algo normal, sin palabras, se dio cuenta que se le acercaban Luigi y Lucario, su mente le decía que debía hablarles de lo que paso hace unos segundos. Pero no sabia que ellos también querían decirle algo también, sobre el mismo tema... La vieja muñeca.

Una vez que intercambiaron información, eran increíbles esos sucesos, aunque fueron un poco apresurados en su opinión, ¿Que quiere hacer con ellos? ¿Matarlos? ¿Atormentarlos? ¿Pide atención por algo? No lo sabían pero debían idear una manera de que el espíritu se les apareciera y les explicara que se esta proponiendo.

-Me pregunto si...- Murmuraba Lucario para sus adentros cuando escucharon un grito provenir de la biblioteca que estaba cerca de donde estaban. Los 3 preocupados, decidieron ir a buscar a la persona que grito, mas ellos tenían un mal presentimiento sobre ello. y asi volvieron a dejar sola a Leticia.

_Dios, no..._

_Ya es tarde..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno, admito que no fue el mejor capitulo de este fic, pero, creo que la trama se profundizara en los siguientes caps(Ojala asi sea) y aparte de eso, ya no hay mucho que decir ahora, solo puedo ponerme a responder los comentarios como había dicho al principio:**

**Mr. NBA:**

_**Creo que eso ya es un spoiler, pero si no conocen el juego los otros que lo lean, creo que no seria muuuy... no-se-que XD, igual gracias por comentar**_

**Ensoleillement:**

**_Pues claro que me gusto, ademas de ser la mejor de todas las opciones antes de ello, pero igual muchas gracias Enso-sama n.n_**

**chocolate120:  
**

_**Pues ten por hecho que lo continuare, porque esto y todo lo que e subido hasta ahora es solo el comienzo  
**_

**Dianager Rambaldi:**

_**En mi opinión, esto no da tanto miedo, solo escribí lo primero que se me ocurrió y ¿la muñeca atraer oscuridad? :/ eso se me hace raro pero creo que si.**_

**Bueno, en definitiva eso es todo, y recuerden, comenten(y les respondo en el proximo capitulo), pongan en favoritos y espero que lean el proximo capitulo, de paso, vean mis demas fics jeje. Y ahora si...**

**¡Haasta luego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, después de mucho, la tercera parte de Save the Old Doll, y bueno, aquí esta la historia para ahora.**

**DISCLAMER: Super Smash Bros. y Mad Father no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Save the Old Doll**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Camino a la verdad**

Peach, Luigi y Lucario fueron corriendo para buscar a quien grito, ademas de que escucharon mas ruidos de cosas rompiendose. Por lo visto no eran los únicos, porque algunos otros, como Daren, Mario o Greninja quienes iban en la misma dirección que ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cocina, que era de donde venia el grito, la puerta estaba cerrada, además de que la espada de Marth estaba tirada en frente de esta. Apresurados e intentando abrirla, Lucario uso una esfera aural para romperla efectivamente.

Una vez con los presentes dentro, vieron que todo estaba destrozado, como si hubiese ocurrido una pelea. Y lo que les llamo mas la atención se encontraron con Marth tirado en el piso, bocabajo y con un charco de sangre.

-¿M-Marth?- Pregunto la princesa quien se acerco a moverlo. Después pensó en voltearlo ingenua ante lo que le esperaba...- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!...- Grito horrorizada al ver que ya no tenia sus ojos y que el área de la cara cercana a estos estaba quemada como su hubiesen usado un ácido.

Era algo horrible, y debió de agonizar en sus últimos momentos. Unos solo miraron con temor el cuerpo mientras que otros fueron a avisarle a Master Hand, pero todos se preguntaban ¿Quien lo mataría así y porque?

Por otra parte el grupo de Peach, hablo de eso con una posible pero insignificante teoría.

-¿No creerán que lo mato...?- Pregunto la princesa hasta ser interrumpida por el fontanero.

-¿...Esa muñeca espeluznante poseída por el diablo que quiere nuestra salmas?.- Concluyo Luigi temblando asustado.

-Ejem... si...- Respondió Lucario haciendo que se retomara la compostura. -Creo que seria mejor investigar a esta muñeca si esta relacionada al homicidio.- Propuso el pokemon alejándose un poco de los 2. Estos intercambiaron miradas sabiendo que debían seguirlo.

**Mientras tanto...**

La muñeca pelioscuro apodada como Leticia seguía reposando en su asiento mientras discretamente era vigilada por cierto regordete y rival del fontanero rojo. Este se sentía aburrido y se le ocurrió joder a Peach desbaratando su ultima posesión, aparte de que al tenerla a plena vista y sin protección le era muy tentador robarla o destruirla.

-¿Como se vería si no tuviese pelo?- Se pregunto mientras sujetaba unas tijeras y caminaba a ella._  
_

Estando a solo unos metros de esta, se escucho como si algo se cayera detrás suyo. Cuando se volteo a ver, se fijo que era una gema, fascinado por su brillo, decidió recogerla. Agachado, escucho unos ruidos raros confundiendolo, sonando como gruñidos.

-¿Que demo...? ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh...!- Cuando regreso su atención a la muñeca, se aterro al ver una moto-sierra encendida siendo lanzada en dirección al gordo, que salio corriendo dejando la gema y las tijeras detrás suyo.

Aun corriendo, se topo con la princesa y tomando aliento le dijo lo que paso hace unos segundos...

-¡TU JUGUETE POSEÍDO INTENTO MATARME! ¡DEBES QUEMARLA!- Grito "recuperándose" para después recibir una bofetada por parte de la rubia.

-Tienes que estar loco.- Respondió enfadada por aquello tan repentino.

-¡Es enserio!- Dijo para seguido tener ambos una larga discusión. Después Lucario se alejó tomando otro camino separándose.

Luigi solo fingía no estar en ese pleito cuando Wario mencionó la gema que encontró, llamando su atención y recordando la que tenía en su poder. -¿Acaso es como esta?- Preguntó recibiendo las miradas.

-Si ¿Y?- Dijo con tono sarcástico.

-C-Creo que es mejor si la tenemos nosotros.-

-¡Ni creas que te...!- Respondió el gordo hasta que vio a Peach sacando una sartén y mirándolo amenazadoramente. No era la primera vez que algo así ocurría entre ambos, Peach odiaba que el se metiera con su colección, y en ocasiones, encuentra muñecas, sin pelo, con una extremidad faltando, o inclusive sin ropa. Y ella no quería saber que hace con esta ultima.

**Mas tarde...**

Después de arreglar sus problemas, regreso para verificar que todo estaba en orden. Para alivio suyo, así era, aunque tampoco encontró la motosierra con la que supuestamente habían atacado al "ladrón". Pero seguía nerviosa ante lo que le ocurrió hace poco.

Miro a la otra "princesa" aun en su asiento, seguía fascinada con esta y a la vez intrigada por su rostro. Luego bajo la mirada y vio que en sus manos había otro papel, comenzó a pensar que era una broma o algo aun peor, pero igual se arriesgo a leer su contenido.

**Ven... tu...**

** y tus amigos...**

**les diré la verdad...**

¿La verdad? ¿Que quiere decir esto? ¿Hablara de la muerte del peliazul? ¿Los extraños eventos que la relacionan? Y la parte de sus amigos quizás hablaba de Luigi y Lucario, junto con ella eran los mas involucrados en cierto modo.

-_Entonces... iré a buscarlos, ella lo pidió por algo_ ¿no?- Pensaba nerviosa ante esta situación, seguía sin descartar la posibilidad de que sea una broma, pero mucho señala lo contrario y que debería creer.

Fue a buscar a Luigi primero porque el era mas fácil de encontrar, y porque estaba en su cuarto escondiéndose por miedo a morir.

Por otra parte, el pokemon no apareció por ningún lado, preocupando a la princesa.

Ante la posibilidad de que lo mataran también. Buscaron en todos lados sin mucho éxito. Para entonces eran las 6 de la tarde. Se encontraban en el comedor esperando a que apareciera. Mas tampoco se presentó.

...

Una vez que todos comieron, se fueron al lugar citado.

-N-N-No qui-i-iero i-ir.- Tartamudeo el fontanero que acompañaba.

-Luigi, es importante que los 3 estemos presentes, no sabemos que puede suceder si no esta uno solo.- Respondió con un tono demandante.

-¡Exacto! Aun falta Lucario, y entonces ¿porque debemos venir?-

No quiso responder a esa pregunta. Pero seguían buscando al pokemon...

Hasta que...

Al jurar por "ese" corredor, lo encontraron frente a "Leticia" ,sujetando un libro raro y dándoles la espalda.

-Lucario, gracias a Dios estas bien.- Respondió la princesa suspirando aliviada.

-_Diablos..._\- Pensaba el de verde frustrado al no poder escapar de lo que pasaría.

-Oh, bueno, convenientemente te estábamos buscando.- Luego de esas palabras, Peach le contó de lo poco que paso y que ellos debían estar allí.

-Ya veo...-

Luego de aclarar las cosas, los 3 voltearon a la muñeca con seriedad y nervios (por parte de Luigi)

-¿Cuando va a ocurrir?- Pregunto la rubia pensativa.

_Creo que ya no tengo porque seguir ocultando esto mas..._

Después todos voltearon se sorprendiendo al ver que la muñeca comenzó a emanar una leve aura blanca...

-¡U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-UN FANTASMA!- Grito Luigi a punto de correr cuando lo sujetaron los otros 2 de los brazos.

_Supongo que es hora..._

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Tan TAN ¡TAN! Y a partir de aquí el suspenso comienza(Cual suspenso?) Y bieeeeeeeeeeen...**

**¡A responder comentarios!:**

**Mr. NBA:**

_**(DEBIDO AL SPAM Y SPOILERS DEL MENSAJE, SERA RESPONDIDO EN PRIVADO) No te entristescas amigo,XP**_

**Leozx95:**

_**¿Porque algo me dice que eso estaba involucrado con muñecas poseidas? Ten por seguro que no lo continuare NUNCA**_

**Ambar51chick:**

_**Gracias por esos ánimos n.n Y se que ya todos saben quien es asi que... ¿Porque deveria seguir con esta intriga inutil? Y lo del nombre, pues eso fue grasias a Onee-san (Enso) jeje**_

**OK, eso es todo, y recuerden, comenten(y les respondo en el proximo capitulo), pongan en favoritos y espero que lean el proximo capitulo, de paso, vean mis demas fics jeje. Y ahora si...**

**¡Haaasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okey, se que estuve mucho ausente por cosas de la prepa y ese chow. Pero ya regresamos**

**Advertencia: El siguiente capitulo tiene descripciones grotescas y spoilers de Mad Father, si no lo has jugado y no te quieres arruinar el juego no lo leas, de lo contrario... Es su problema v.v**

**Y como siempre reviews contestadas al final del capitulo.**

**Save the Old Doll**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El pasado de la muñeca**

Después todos voltearon se sorprendiendo al ver que la muñeca comenzó a emanar una leve aura blanca...

-¡U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-UN FANTASMA!- Grito Luigi a punto de correr cuando lo sujetaron los otros 2 de los brazos.

_Supongo que es hora..._

Con esas palabras, la esencia bla nca se separo de ella comenzando a tomar una forma humanoide lentamente. Luego de unos segundos, la figura comenzó a revelar a una niña transparente, de cabello largo, liso y negro con un flequillo parejo sobre sus ojos azul marino, una cinta roja y un collar de oro en su cuello, usando un vestido turquesa con un delantal blanco atado con una cinta del mismo color sobre este, y unas medias largas de color blanco con unos zapatos negros. Cabe destacar que una de las medias se encontraba manchada de un rojo carmesí.

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver al espíritu, en especial Luigi quien casi se desmayo del susto.

-Leticia...- Murmuro la princesa perpleja.

-Verán, tengo muchas cosas que decirles al respecto, pero también poco tiempo...- Dijo la joven con una mirada seria en su rostro.

-Primero... ¿Puedes decirnos quien o que eres?- Pregunto Lucario mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría a la niña.

-Si... Para empezar, mi nombre en realidad es Aya, Aya Drevis...- Dijo cerrando los ojos también.

-Aya...- Volvió a murmurar la rubia, no es que no tuviese mucho que decir al respecto, es solo que seguía incrédula ante la idea de que su muñeca favorita fuese el cadáver de una niña todo el tiempo, junto con la posibilidad de que ella matara al príncipe, todo aquello le daba miedo. -¿Y... como es que tu...?- Pregunto de repente mientras los smashers se sentaban en el piso.

**(N/A: A partir de este punto comienzan los spoilers [Así de golpe])**

La joven miro su cuerpo inmortalizado en porcelana y un atuendo frió. -Todo comenzó hace un tiempo...- Dijo con un repentino tono de sequedad. -Yo vivía con mis padres y la asistente de mi padre en Alemania. Un año antes de mi muerte, mi madre había fallecido, desde entonces me había sentido triste, la asistente de el, María había intentando alejarlo de mi, la odiaba... Y en el aniversario de su muerte, justo a la media noche...

A mi padre le lanzaron una maldición...

Todas las personas que había asesinado por sus experimentos regresarían a la vida como muertos vivientes para vengarse. Aun sin llegar a los 11 años, trate con uñas y dientes de ir a ayudarlo, era la única familia que me quedaba. Con el tiempo, descubrí que fue ella quien lo maldijo...

Mamá...

Cuando encontré a papá, supe la verdad...

El la había asesinado a sangre fría. Porque ella trato de protegerme, al saber que planeaba volverme una muñeca.

**(Flashback)**

Tras una persecución Aya se veía incapaz de seguir, y con su padre, un hombre con pelo castaño, Lestes rotos, camisa negra, pantalon verde, una bata de laboratorio con manchas de sangre y una motosierra en mano.

-Aya, deja de jugar a las escondidas. Debo de hacer que perdure tu belleza.- Dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

-No... ¡Detente papá!- Chillo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que podría cubrir tu pierna con una falda de vestido, eso debería estar bien.- Alego apagando un momento la motosierra.

-Padre... ¡No quiero esto!...- Aya estaba completamente desesperada, no quería ser asesinada, mucho menos por su propio padre. -Tan solo quiero vivir con papá... Por favor... ¡Para esto!-

-Descuida...- Entonces comenzó a encender nuevamente la motosierra. -... Papá y Aya estarán juntos por siempre. Así que descansa en paz...- Con esas palabras escalofriantes alzó en alto la motosierra dispuesto a dar el golpe. - Te quiero...-

La niña grito de terror y entonces...

**(Fin del Flashback)**

-Y esa es mi historia...- Concluyo acariciando la mejilla de su cuerpo.

Los otros 3 presentes quedaron callados ante esa historia, habían visto cosas terribles, pero nunca imaginaron que un hombre hiciese algo tan horrible a su propia familia, y enzima por un fin perturbador.

-Eso es horrible.- Alego Peach levantándose del suelo.

Luigi aun temblando, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por Aya y su cruel destino a ser una vieja muñeca.

-Pero... ¿Como explicas que muriera Marth?- Pregunto Lucario ayunando al fontanero a levantarse también.

-Algo me dice que... El viene por todos...- Respondió la fantasma mirando la ventana en medio de las demás estanterías.

-¡¿El?!-

-¿Te refieres a...-

-¡¿..Tu padre?!-

-... Si...- Respondió secamente.

-¡Debemos de detenerlo!- Propuso la rubia con firmeza, tal como alguien de la realiza haría.

-Y si el hizo todo eso... ¡Todos vamos a morir!- Grito el de verde con cierto pánico.

-Pero... El solo contaría con una motosierra, nosotros tenemos habilidades especiales, eso no seria problema.- Alego el pokémon

-Quizás no ataque tan pronto, es posible que espere cuando uno baje la guardia.- Murmuro la niña fantasma, cabizbaja.

-¿Y que hay de ti?- Pregunto la princesa recordando su estado.

-Yo no puedo hacer tanto realmente... Ya he muerto.- Concluyo con un tono depresivo.

-Es un hecho que no puedas descansar en paz, teniendo cabos sueltos en este mundo...- Explico Lucario tomando la palabra. -...Pero quizás haya una manera de que puedas cambiar el destino.-

-¿Que dices?- pregunto perpleja la pelioscuro.

-Es algo que le comente a Master Hand, una manera poder revivir a los muertos.- Dijo mirando con firmeza a todos. -Vamos a buscarlo para explicarle la situación.-

Continuara...

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza con este y que encima quedar jodidamente corto (u.u"), pero tenia un bloqueo con la parte despues del flashback...**

**Al menos respondere los mensajes del capitulo anterior.**

**-A51C :**

**Yep, finally salio, (Unos meses tarde pero salio)**

**-A LittleMonster A.S :**

**Si, era poner a Luigi o a Lucas y al final po moivo fue uno. Lo de Wario pues... Meh**

**-Mr. NBA:**

**Gracias n.n... Todo se vera en el futuro. Y lo del metrosexual, solo Sachiko lo sabra.**

**-Karen15Nesu Ness Onett141312: **

**La intentare seguir, y gracias por el animo.**

**Y asi acaba este capitulo, otravez, lamento que no sea el mejor de todos, peroe stoy medio estancado con esto.**

**No olviden comentar, compartir y demas cositas, este fue PSINess1...**

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
